Enterprises in the data storage industry perpetually face demand from their customers to produce storage solutions that achieve ever-increasing data storage density. One approach is to include multiple disk drives on a carrier. This increased data storage density on a carrier translates into greater data storage density for disk drive enclosures that can house several of such carriers. However, a competing demand is to provide individual serviceability, not only to each disk drive enclosure, but also to each disk drive within the enclosure. Individual serviceability enables field service personnel to remove and replace a failing disk drive without affecting the operation of working drives. A drawback to multiple disk drives on a carrier is that removing the carrier in order to access a failing disk drive operates to remove from service companion disk drives that may not be failing.